Planet Map
Forged by Vector Prime himself, the Planet Map is a three-dimensional map of the cosmos that leads the bearer to the location of the fabled Cyber Planet Keys. Fiction ''Cybertron'' cartoon After joining the Autobots, Vector Prime created the Planet Map shortly before Megatron broke into the Autobot base and professed that the Autobots would steal the power of Primus if given the chance. Lacking in knowledge regarding the Great War, Vector Prime nearly handed over the map to Megatron only to realize the truth. The moment of hesitation was enough however and Megatron managed to overpower the ancient mech and abscond with his prize. Coby Hansen later queried why Vector Prime could not simply make another map who responded that compiling the data necessary for the first map had taken too long to make a second map a viable option. Taking note of the Atlantis pattern on Lori's shirt however gave him hope that the Omega Lock may very well be hidden on Earth and may hold another map. The map guided Megatron and Starscream to a barren asteroid field where they found a distinct lack of a Cyber Planet Key. Though Megatron was ready to crush the map, Starscream realized that they had failed to fully appreciate the phenomena of stellar drift and thus needed to update the map's layout. That done, the map pointed them to Velocitron. Though Starscream was eager to go and claim the Key, Megatron first stopped off at Earth to find out what the Autobots were up to. In the resulting aerial battle, Vector Prime demanded the Decepticon leader return the map. Megatron declined to do so. At some point, Starscream managed to duplicate the Planet Map and swapped it out with the genuine article, leaving Megatron none the wiser. In spite of this, Megatron was able to pinpoint the second Key's location on Jungle Planet. The map's true nature as a facsimile was first seen when it lead Megatron to a world that had already been consumed by the black hole. After losing the Omega Lock and the Keys on both Velocitron and Jungle Planet, Megatron was ready to shatter the Planet Map before Starscream managed to conveniently have it point to where the third Cyber Planet Key was. Megatron followed the map to the space near Jungle Planet before it enveloped him and his troops in a nigh-impenetrable sphere. Using the genuine map to project his image, Starscream taunted his former leader which prompted Megatron to finally destroy the duplicate map. In spite of the map, Starscream was unable to gleam the location of the fourth Key. When Primus was reawakened, he revealed this was due to the fact that Gigantion was in another universe and thus beyond the map's range. After Starscream was soundly beaten down by Primus, he lost his hold on the map and it fell (literally) back into Vector Prime's possession. Now that he knew what to look for, the ancient Prime was confident he could find a route to Gigantion. After study, he managed to find a path to Gigantion in the Skeleton Nebula. When it became clear that the only way back to the normal universe from Gigantion was for Vector Prime to give up his physical form, the Prime gifted the Planet Map to Bud Hansen for safekeeping. Once the black hole had been sealed, a new crisis emerged that would send the Jungle Planet crashing directly into Cybertron. While aiding to put out the fires caused by the damage to the planetary engines, the Planet Map fell onto the ground prompting Bud to wonder if Vector Prime's hands were at work. When Galvatron was on the cusp of executing Optimus Prime, the Planet Map flew from Bud's pocket and blocked the Decepticon's blade. Vector Prime then used the map as medium to his realm and through it, bestowed Rhisling onto Optimus to allow the younger Prime to slay his foe. After Optimus Prime announced his intent to restart Cybertron's interstellar colonization and expansion program, Bud gifted him the Planet Map asking that he return it to Vector Prime should they cross paths with him once again. After the ships departed Cybertron, the map glowed in Optimus's palm before an image of Vector Prime was projected in the stars in front of the ships. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Planet Map appeared in Transformers: Universe. Category:Technology Category:Cybertronian Technology